bonkiofandomcom-20200214-history
Bonk.io
Bonk.io "Bonk.io is a multiplayer physics game, for up to eight players at once. Push your opponents off the edge of the level, the last man standing wins! Win and take the competition out. Use the in-game level editor to easily create your own maps, and then play on them! Play on hundreds of custom maps created by the community, and upload your own for others to play on. There are multiple modes, Bonk, Football and Volleyball. They all have different objectives to win. Bonk requires you to kill all the other players either by knocking them off, pushing them into a black platform or by capturing a zone. The gravity types are regular and flying. Football requires you to get a white ball into a goal on the opposite team's side. This has free move gravity, where you can move up and down freely without falling down when you stop. Volleyball has you separated by a net that only interferes with players and you have to get a green ball to touch the bottom of the other team's side of the map. In this mode, you can press up to bring you upward but you will still fall down while not moving. Additionally, you now fall slower. Use the quick play feature to quickly get into a game, or create custom games and set it up however you like. Bonk.io is being constantly updated with new features and improvements, so check back often! And most of all - have fun!" -Chaz (Developer of Bonk.io) Avatars Avatars are the in-game representation of the players in Bonk.io. Players can customize their avatars with a good mixture of images and colors to create unique, personalized designs. They are also known as skins. You can a maximum of 5 skins on the in-game skin manager or you can go to the Bonk Leagues Skin Manager to have more slots, a drag-and-drop editor, and a variety of pre-made skins. You can access and create skins on the skin tab in the main menu. Tips and Tricks This is a list of some helpful tips and tricks for Bonk.io. Feel free to add your own to this list! * You can use Up after touching the ground and Down to come down with more force.. * You can type "record" in the chat to record the match and it will appear in the game's main menu when finished. * Learn from others. You can't just rely on this. This is just a fan wikia. Just join BCD discord: https://discord.gg/Nb9p2ZM * When you are above another player, upon hitting the other player press X to knock them far. * Hold down immediately at the start of a match and get beneath opponents next to you if you spawn in the air. Then, you have an opportunity to send them flying! Alternatively, you can hold up to glide down, wait for players to drop, then hold down to knock them away. * Try keeping players on the ground and predict their movement. Hold X or the spacebar to not let yourself be knocked back and keep pushing. Eventually, you should be able to knock them off. * Press R during a match and it will be saved to your replays. You can watch these replays any time and continue watching even if you lost early on. Trivia * Bonk.io was released on April 8th, 2016. * The Bonk.io 2 Alpha was released in late July 2019, and was shut down in August for further testing. * The Bonk.io 2 Beta was released in Mid-November 2019, and is expected to later become released before Flash shuts down on February 16, 2020. Collection of Well Known Maps Category:Browse Category:Informational